


Remind Myself You're Real

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [110]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Fire, He gets it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, TK Strand Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:After T.K had a close experience with death all he wanted to do was kiss his husband and snuggle with him and Noah. He gets home after Judd drops him off and can't get into the door before his husband is on him kissing him so he can make sure T.K is actually there. Once inside T.K see's Noah in his room watching t.v with red-rimmed eyes. Carlos holds him while they are in the shower. Then they just snuggle with Noah to reassure him that he's not going anywhere.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Remind Myself You're Real

TK felt like he could sleep for approximately seventy-two hours. His shift had ended at three am but it was nearly five as he walked in the door. 

The last call they’d had came in at midnight, a fire at a multiplex downtown. By the time they’d gotten there the whole building was in flames. Despite their best efforts, there were very few survivors. Cap had had to pull them out, deeming it too dangerous for search and rescue to continue. They were barely outside when the entire building had come down. It took close to two hours to get the fire out completely and survey the damage and even longer to take care of the wounded. TK had almost lost it when a little boy around Noah’s age died of smoke inhalation.

He was exhausted emotionally and physically. All he wanted was to hold Noah in his arms, no matter how much Carlos would fuss at him for waking him up this early.

Carlos was waiting for him in the doorway with his arms open. TK didn’t even put his keys down, just collapsed in his arms, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. He pressed his nose to Carlos’ skin, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent and soap, along with the faint smell of baby powder that indicated he’d recently changed Noah’s diaper.

He fisted the back of Carlos’ t-shirt, trying to get as close as he could get to his husband without suffocating. 

“I’m here baby,” Carlos whispered strings of nonsense to him, trying his best to soothe him. 

“Noah?”

“He’s still awake. He saw you on the news. I know he doesn’t know what’s happening but he cried for almost an hour. I think seeing the fire scared him. I haven’t been able to get him to go to sleep.”

TK the time to slip off his shoes before following Carlos into the living room. Noah was set up on the couch in front of whatever Disney movie he was currently obsessed with. He promptly burst into tears when he saw TK, reaching up to him as he squawled, begging to be picked up.

“Hey hey, shh. You’re okay bubba, it’s okay. Daddy’s okay.”

TK picked him up and held him firmly to his chest. Noah wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder, smearing tears and snot on his t-shirt but TK couldn’t bring himself to care. He walked around the living room, bouncing lightly on his toes and whispering to Noah. Carlos had dimmed the lights in the living room and turned them off completely in the dining room and kitchen, clearly hoping that Noah would get to sleep sometime soon since TK was home.

When he looked up at his husband he could see the dark circles and red-rimmed eyes. He knew he was exhausted and worried and reached out a hand for him to take. Carlos joined their embraced, kissing first Noah’s head and then his. 

“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered softly trying his best not to disturb Noah who was well on his way to sleep.

TK didn’t even have to say that Noah was sleeping with them, Carlos just stopped and grabbed his plush rabbit from his crib before continuing to their bedroom. They had to do some careful maneuvering in order for Noah to let TK go long enough for him to brush his teeth and change his clothes. He whined a little but settled when Carlos handed him his stuffed rabbit and gave him his pacifier. 

When TK joined them in bed, Noah was fast asleep on his belly, one hand clutching his toy and the other on Carlos’ arm.

Tk flipped off the lamp and laid down next to him, rubbing his back softly. As his eyes adjusted to the dark of their room he saw Carlos giving him a concerned look. He knew Carlos was almost dead on his feet, but he wouldn’t sleep until he was satisfied that TK was okay.

“Lots of people died tonight,” he whispered. “But the worst one was a boy about Noah’s age that died from inhalation. There wasn’t anything we could do.”

“I’m sorry baby. Calls with kids are the worst, especially when they remind us of Noah.”

“Getting home and holding him helped.”

“I’m glad. We’re not going anywhere, baby.”

“I know. Sometimes I just have to remind myself that you’re real.”

“We’re very real,” Carlos leaned over Noah, careful not to disturb him, and kissed his head. “Get some rest. We’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
